El comiezo del fin
by Fefaah
Summary: Es Breaking Dawn o Amanecer, Según mi punto de vista. Conflictos, nuevos amores y reacciones inesperadas. CLICK HERE si quieres leer algo divertido y novedoso.
1. Prefacio y Cap I Reacción Inesperada

**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN.**

**Demás esta decir que este Fic contiene personajes que no son míos, son todos sacados de los libros: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse.**

**Prefacio **

Son muchas las veces que he estado al borde de la muerte y la verdad es que esta me parecía una más, que por desgracia, sabia que saldría viva y eso era lo que mas me dolía, quería morir por amor es algo valido... Es solo que desde hace algún tiempo mi vida se convierto en algo increíble, aún creo que me sorprendo con esa palabra, cada jugada me salio mal.  
El concepto increíble se queda corto.  
y allí estaban los dos hombres que más he amado en mi vida, mitad bestias, mitad hombres, es como una ley de la vida.  
El dolor que siento no se compara con ninguno antes conocido, es mas fuerte que cuando Edward se marcho, en estés instante lo único que deseo es la muerte ¿ Es que mi historia nunca tendrá final feliz ?. Se que ha llegado el momento de seguir lo que siento, ya no puedo seguir estando tibia, tengo que elegir entre las personas que amo, El Frió o El calor, sinceramente, ya no estoy segura de cual ganara, solo se que los dos caminos me llevan a uno. LA MUERTE.  
Ya no puedo ser Suiza, ya no puedo permanecer tibia es hora de arrojarme al fuego o al hielo.

**Capitulo I : Reacción Inesperada.**

De todas las cosas estupidas que he hecho en mi vida, el intentar explicarle a Charlie que me iba a casar encabeza la lista, si hasta Renée se mostró mas comprensiva, cosa que me impresiono, aunque con lo perceptiva que es, tal vez una parte de mi lo esperaba.

-Papa, eeem este… con Edward debemos darte una noticia- Dije casi sin aliento, mi cara, podía sentirla de un tono morado.

-Charlie- Dijo Edward con su voz de ángel que me acelero el pulso, su rostro era sereno, pero tenía cierta pizca de ansiedad en los ojos Charlie le miro fijamente- Se que tal vez pienses que no soy para tú hija y lo entiendo, he cometido errores, que no podrán ser borrados ni compensados con nada – Hizo una pausa al parecer había captado la atención de Charlie – Esta Bien voy al grano.

- Me parece lo correcto, me estas inquietando – Charlie alfil pronunciaba algo.

-Señor Charlie Swan, Jefe de policía de Forks, he venido a pedirle la mano de su hija Isabella Swan.

Por un momento creí que Charlie había muerto de un ataque, Edward se veía sereno e incluso feliz, lo que me tranquilizo en parte, corrí a ayudar a Charlie temiendo que le sucediera lo mismo que a su antiguo amigo Harry quien murió de un infarto.

- Be… Be… Bella – Dijo finalmente Charlie, cuando acudí a ayudarlo y Edward, con una rapidez muy característica de el, se acerco a Charlie simulando preocupación, ya que se debía haber dado cuenta que Charlie no tenia nada además del miedo de perder a su pequeña hija.

- Papá ¿estas bien?- Intente simular preocupación

- ¡Tú!- Grito apuntando a Edward y sin responder mi pregunta- ¡Sal de mi casa Pa… Pa… Payazo!- nunca había visto a Charlie echar a nadie de nuestra casa de esa forma, ágil, rápida y peligrosa, quede helada, solo alcance a ver que Edward en el momento que le deba la espalda a Charlie, me quiñaba el ojo y me apuntaba hacia mi dormitorio, comprendí que el enojo de Charlie duraría muy poco.

- Bella ¿Es en verdad eso lo que deseas?- Pregunto Charlie mas calmado por la ausencia de mi novio

- Si papá- Asentí

- ¿Es que no te ha quedado ninguna moraleja de mi relación con tu madre?- Pregunto queriendo cambiar mi opinión

- Papá lo conozco de años, soy mayor de edad, lo amo con toda mi alma ¿Te queda alguna duda?- Pregunte sin esperar respuesta.

- Bella eres Increíble- Dijo finalmente

- Papá es lo único que pido para ser feliz- Puse cara de inocente

- Se que aunque no lo acepte, lo aras igual, así que tienes mi bendición- Se resignó Charlie.  
Abandone la cocina antes de que cambiara de idea y me desplace por las escaleras con cara de ganadora.

En cuanto Charlie se acostó tal como lo había previsto y como lo ha hecho desde que le permití entrar en mi casa por primera vez, Edward entro por la ventana, sin que me diera cuenta. Dudo que Charlie aya podido dormir esa noche, al menos no por mucho tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de decisión.

- Te lo dije amor- Edward hablo desde mis espaldas susurrándome al oído y tomándome por la cintura.

- ¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?- Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Muy graciosa

- Charlie , ha aceptado de muy mala gana, pero lo ha hecho, solo queda llamar a Renée- Dije no muy convencida

- Hagámoslo ahora-

- ¡No!- Grite- Ahora no – dije un poco mas bajo para evitar una visita de Charlie

Era demasiado tarde Edward ya había sacado su móvil y marcado el numero de Renée, que seguramente lo había robado de alguna mente y lo había memorizado.

- Hola Renée soy Edward, lamento llamarte tan tarde, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante- Solo Edward era capaz de dejarme en tal estado de shock- Oh ya veo, espero que Charlie no te aya contado aún, eh si la verdad prefiero que sientes, si ¿Estas sentada?

- Edward no- Suplique

- Si te lo diré a menos que te lo quiera decir ella ¿Bella? – Indico el celular hacia mí…

-¡No Edward ni lo pienses!- Grite abriendo los ojos como platos

-Como pensé, bueno Renée – Continuo Edward hablando con el celular - ¿Estas sentada?, OK, respira, bueno tal vez pienses que no soy lo mejor para tu hija, tal vez estas en lo correcto, pero creedme que la amo con todo mi ser. Si Renée lo entiendo- Hacia pausas y mi corazón se aceleraba

-Edward no- Grite casi sin pensar tenia mi mente y cuerpo bloqueados.

-Voy al grano, queríamos invitarte a una fiesta en honor a Bella, si aremos algo con la familia y gente conocida, claro es solo eso, lamento haberte asustado. Gracias se los daré en tu nombre. Adiós – corto el teléfono.

-Edward eres increíble- Dije finalmente

El hecho de armar una fiesta de compromiso, con la familia, no me agrado para nada, pero al menos podría contarle a Renée mis planes de casamiento cuando Jasper este cerca, Jasper con su indiscutible habilidad para calmar y controlarlas emociones de las personas. Eso me calmaba un poco, pero al fin y al cabo todos debían enterarse aunque no creo que una habitación con la gente que amo y vampiros sea una buena idea.

Los días pasaron rapidísimo, en pocos días más tendría que decirle a todo el mundo que me cazaría, que estoy enamorada y que solo quiero formar parte de los Cullen y todo lo que ello implica, aunque lo ultimo no se lo contaría.

Sabía que esta era la forma correcta y la que Edward elegía, por lo que estaba tranquila (dentro de lo que se puede estar) y decidida.

Con tanto movimiento estos días siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar en las cosas, que me resultan dolorosas, como Jake, aunque sabia en lo profundo de mi alma que el estaba sufriendo y que lo amo, pero no es suficiente. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Estaba casi todo el pueblo de Forks en la casa de los Cullen asistiendo a una fiesta a la que no sabían en que terminaría, ni cual era su propósito, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, Alice me había comprado un vestido en una visita que hizo a Paris según ella era para una ocasión especial, estaba claro que había tenido una visión, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos dejado el instituto, por esta razón Alice cada 2 días iba de viaje donde quería, acompañada de Jasper, ya que debía ocupar su ostentoso Porche Amarillo . El vestido de compromiso era de un hermoso azul profundo y platinado, era ostentoso, como todo en relación a los Cullen, según Alice parecía una princesa, aunque lo que estaba viviendo no tenía nada que ver con los cuentos de hadas. Estaba nerviosa, las manos me sudaban, tenia cierto temblor al caminar, me mire al espejo, Alice junto a mi sonriendo, parecía un sueño, mi pelo recogido elegantemente, hecho por Esme que había tomado unos cursos, me veía realmente bien, casi tan bien como Alice.

-No tengas miedo- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es solo que esta casi todo Forks, mis amigos, mi familia ¿Que dirán cuando les diga que pienso casarme?- Dije con más nervios aún

-Bella eres increíble te vas a convertir en vampiro ¿eso no te atemoriza?- Pregunto Alice casi sin creer lo que preguntaba

-No- Mentí ya era bastante malo que me tomarán por gallina al no querer comprometerme, no quería dar muestras de arrepentimiento.

-Esta Bien -Continuo- tú novio te espera en el piso de abajo.

Baje las blancas escalaras resplandecientes, esa casa me traía tantos recuerdos, aún no creía posible que estuviera haciendo esto, no podía correr aunque era lo que deseaba hacer, mis mejillas se ruborizaron al mirar cuanta gente me observaba, mi paso se volvió inseguro, mi rostro mostraba pánico, hasta que visualicé a Jasper y me sentí mucho mejor, al lado de Jasper estaba el siempre tranquilo y seguro de si mismo, aunque debo decir que note el rastro de ansiedad que se reflejaba en su rostro. Edward Cullen, el hombre más hermoso que pisa la tierra, la razón por la que deseo perder el alma, ir al infierno y morir, Se veía tan guapo, hoy mi color preferido definitivamente seria el negro, sin duda, el que mejor le queda. Vestido formalmente para la ocasión Edward seria infinitamente y para siempre mi Edward y no le pido nada más a la vida, aunque suene irónico.  
Estaban todas las personas que conocía a excepción de los de La Push, aunque preferí no pensar en eso por que me llevaba a una sola persona MI JACOB…

-Bella, Te ves hermosa- Dijo Renée

-Gracias.

-¿Me podrías decir a que va todo esto?- Pregunto algo confusa

-Mamá, ya lo entenderás… ¿como esta Phil?- cambie de tema

-Perfectamente, te manda sus saludos, el también estaba invitado y manda sus disculpas por no poder asistir- Dijo mamá excusando a su marido.

-Claro, No ahí problema…

Tuve que saludar persona por persona e invitarlas a pasar al comedor, en donde habían puesto grades mesas, meseras y todo lo necesario para un banquete excepcional, me di cuenta de que todo esto era obra de Alice y Esme.

Edward y yo nos sentamos a la cabeza de la mesa, una vez reunidos, Edward llamo al silencio, ni las hermosas mesas de un blanco marfil que hacían llenar de luz el comedor, ni los esfuerzos inhumanos que note Jasper hacia para calmarme lograron evitar que se me diera

vuelta el estomago.

-Bella Por favor- Edward me indicaba que me parara a su lado, me aferre a su brazo y el me sujeto con más fuerza de la que podían notar los invitados, ya que al más mínimo descuido caería y el lo sabia.

-Les agradecemos a todos que estén aquí acompañándonos en este momento tan especial- Edward hizo una pausa y me regalo una enorme sonrisa, mire rápidamente y encontré la mirada de Renée, quien a pesar de ser bastante perceptiva, no entendía a que iban las palabras de Edward, su rostro mostraba total confusión.

-Bueno en esta ocasión los henos querido invitar a presenciar nuestro amor, pidiendo la mano de Isabella Swan delante de todos aquellos que vieron como nuestro amor nacía  
Señor Charlie Swan jefe de policía de Forks ¿Me das la mano de tu Hija Isabella Swan, para amarla y respetarla en el sagrado voto del matrimonio?- Pregunto Edward ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Sentía como el pánico y la vergüenza se apoderaban de mi, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, estaba inquieta, por momentos me olvidaba de respirar, aunque debo admitir que estaba más relajada de lo que hubiese estado de no ser por Jasper.

Para mi sorpresa Renée estaba tranquila, incluso feliz, cosa que me pareció acto de un vampiro antes mencionado.

- Claro, si prometes cuidarla y no dejar que nada le haga daño y hacerla muy feliz- Dijo Charlie Resignadamente.

Note la sorpresa de los invitados Angela, Ben, Jess, Mike y gente que sabía conocía pero no recordaba sus nombres, tal vez por que mi mente trabaja a mil por hora con pensamientos absurdos y planes de cómo escapar de la sala de una manera no llamativa, todos era ridículos y no me llevarían lejos por lo que aparte la idea de mi cabeza.

- Prometo hacerla feliz y le juro amor eterno – Prometió Edward.

Supongo que con eso le basto a Charlie que hizo un Brindis y todos aplaudieron, luego Edward tomo mi mano y dio a conocer el supuesto anillo de su madre que hoy estaba reluciente en mi mano.

Para mi sorpresa y agrado recibí felicitaciones de todos los invitados, algunos me miraban ¿con odio?, otros con reproche y prejuicio. En pocos días estaría frente al altar alado del hombre mas maravilloso que pisa la tierra, condenando mi alma, que no sería nada de no ser por el, por lo que no me interesaba tenerla si no la podía compartir con Edward, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era formar parte de los Cullen como una de ellos, Inmortal y bella, No pedía nada mas… ¿Nada?, era una decisión tomada ¿Quién no moriría por amor?

-¡Guau! Felicitaciones Bella- Dijo Angela cuando nos habíamos levantado de la mesa y al fin estábamos despidiendo a los invitados.

-Gracias Angela.

-La verdad todo esto me tomo por sorpresa y me di cuenta lo poco que te conozco, bella ¿Te vas a cazar? ¿Hiciste una fiesta de compromiso?

Respecto a que Angela me conocía poco no pude discutirlo, no conocía ni la mitad de mis secretos y dudo que fuera capaz de imaginárselos, pero estaba en lo cierto, ¿Yo cazarme?¿Hacer una fiesta de compromiso?, comprobé que aun tenia dudas sobre ello.

-Angela no creo que sea el mejor momento- Dije sin saber que responder

-Bella ¿Te tienes bajo amenaza?- Pregunto incrédula, pero con seriedad en el rostro, Angela era mas perceptiva de lo que había imaginado

-¿Bajo amenaza? Esta es mi decisión- tartamudee

-Bueno Ben me llama adiós bella espero que seas muy feliz – Estaba segura que lo seria.

-Adiós Angela.

Una vez que la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, Renée quiso hablar con Edward y conmigo a solas.

-Desde el primer momento en que vi como la mirabas supe que esto sucedería – Suspiro en tiempo que miraba a Edward con seriedad- Solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Hay que sentar cabeza alguna vez en la vida- Bromeo Edward

-Es que son tan jóvenes- Dijo Renée

-Edward es más maduro de lo que piensas- Intervine

-No lo dudo- Continuo – Es por eso que me tragare todos mis prejuicios y no me opondré al

matrimonio, estoy segura que no cometerás mis mismos errores.

-Gracias Renée, Te prometo que amare a tu hija por siempre.

- Y un día más – Dije

-Cuento con ello- Concluyo Renée

Edward me miro con los ojos esperanzándoos y llenos de alegría, ¿Qué mas podía pedirle a la vida? Aunque fuera una ironía…

Ese día transcurrió increíblemente lento fue un alivio cuando llego la noche, Renée se fue en cuanto termino la fiesta, ya que le esperaban unas largas horas de viaje, se despidió con dulzura y alegría. Una vez terminada la fiesta Edward me fue a dejar y como era rutina en cuanto Charlie se durmió Edward entro por la ventana, últimamente cada segundo que pasaba sin Edward era una tortura, dolorosa, la confusión llegaba a mi mente, me sentía mareada, fría… Triste.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto- Dijo una vez que apareció repentinamente a un costado de mi cama, una mano fría me rodeo la cintura.

-¿Es que nunca dejaras de darme tantos sustos?- Le reproche con el corazón en la mano.

-Lo siento mi querida doncella- Dijo al tiempo que se ganaba frente a mi

-Por Dios Edward ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a una persona? ¿Cómo es que te puedo amar tanto?- Estaba segura que eran sus ojos los que me llevaban a decir lo que siento

-Esto no tiene explicación solo se vive por ello y abandonaría todo por ti- Concluyo

-¿Aún piensas que esto es lo correcto? - Pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos

-¿Crees que conseguiría vivir sin ti? – Pregunte sin esperar respuesta.

-Bella ¿No quieres tener hijos, no quieres envejecer?- Sus ojos mostraban cierta sombra de dolor

-Si no son tuyos también no los necesito, entiende que solo te amo a ti, que solo te necesito a ti y a nadie más- Dije con desesperación.

Sus labios fríos se juntaron con los míos, esa sensación de electricidad cruzó todo mi cuerpo, su aliento rozo mi rostro, su frió cuerpo estaba tan cerca, me faltaba el aire, la sensación de felicidad que sentía, nadie podía quitármela, bueno solo Edward y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hiciera. Podía morir en sus brazos y nada me importaría.  
Nadie entendería jamás lo que siento por Edward, por que amor se queda corto, intentaba no pensar en el pero su aroma, su piel, sus ojos por Dios esos ojos que tanto me enloquecían.

Finalmente termine comprendiendo algo que ya sabia, algo que sabrían todos quienes me conocían realmente, por Edward lo daría todo, cada cosa que el quisiera terminaría aceptándolo, Lo amaba mas que a nada en el planeta, mas de lo que nunca imagine amar en mi vida.

Luego comenzó a cantar mi nana y dormí, con mucho frió pero dormí.

_**Si les Gusto el fic por favor díganlo, la verdad es el primer fic que escribo y me emociona. Saludos y gracias por leerme **__****_


	2. Te acepto hermana

Claro de Luna

**Te Acepto Hermana.**

Después del súper espectáculo que dimos con Edward por nuestro compromiso, en el pueblo no se comentaba de otra cosa. La verdad es que odiaba las miradas amenazadoras de las chicas y las de reproche de los adultos y de los jóvenes. Cuando salía en mi viejo Chevy siempre deseaba que me tragara la tierra, era todo lo que siempre odie. Me había convertido en el centro de atención de Forks. Estaba notoriamente sobrepasada por todos los preparativos para la boda, aunque en su mayoría estaban a cargo de Alice y Renée, aún así siempre me preguntaban todo, algunas cosas que siquiera las entendía, solo asentía y finalmente ellas dos tomaban la decisión debo decir que Alice y Renée se habían convertido en intimas amigas, los E-mail y el celular se habían convertido en sus mejores aliados, ya que lo que no podía ver enviándose fotos por celular lo veían en paginas de Internet. La verdad mientras ellas fueran felices yo lo seria también.

Me dirigía a casa de mi Pro… pro… prometido. Hasta en mi mente era difícil de pensar en esa palabra, no entendía como un ser tan perfecto como mi Edward podía ser sinónimo de una palabra tan horrenda, era una idea descabellada y me hacia sentir escalofríos.

Cuando llegue a la casa, vi que Alice me esperaba, con una gran sonrisa, me estremecí, sabia que eso era un mal signo.

-¿Cómo esta la novia del año?- Pregunto con simpatía

Se me retorció el estomago, ella pareció notarlo y comenzó a sonreír bobamente, hasta que su risa musical seso y me miro intensamente.

-¿Alice, Donde se encuentra Edward?- Sabia que pasaba todas las normas de educación el no saludarla pero, hacia unas horas había despertado y al no encontrar a mi amado junto a mi me estremeció.

-Que bueno que estés bien Bella, yo también lo estoy gracias por preguntar- Repuso con sarcasmo- Bella si que eres un caso perdido, ayer en la noche Edward te comento que iría a cazar hoy y que debías quedarte todo el día en mi compañía para que preparamos las cosas para la boda.

Mierda. ¿Me lo había dicho? Últimamente andaba muy despistada ¿y quien no lo andaría con tanto pensamiento junto?

-OH, acabo de recordar que debía hacer algo importante, nos vemos Alice- Corrí a mi auto y tropecé, para mi fortuna y para mi desgracia Alice me tomo antes de que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo. Para mi fortuna por que no caí, y para mi desgracia por que Alice me había atrapado y no me soltaría más.

El día paso muy lento, Alice me torturo haciéndome mirar entupidas revistas de diseños de Vestidos de novia, cosa que odie, luego me preguntaba por el color de las servilletas y Renée al teléfono opinaba sobre todo, esas dos mujeres me volverían loca. Gracias a Dios se hizo de noche y debía volver a casa, aún así Alice me acompaño. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Charlie y a los dos les agradaba mucho la mutua compañía, Además Alice se había empeñado en diseñarle un traje de gala a mi padre. Mientras ellos trabajaban en el traje o más bien mientras mi padre hacia de modelo y Alice confeccionaba el traje, yo preparaba la cena.

La noche cayó rápidamente, a una hora prudente Alice se despidió y partió camino a su casa. Yo como era de costumbre me fui a acostar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, en pocos días más seria la Sra. Cullen y eso me atemorizaba demasiado, además no había nadie para cantarme mi nana.

Al día siguiente pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Supe que Edward se había convertido en intimo amigo se Seth, que misteriosamente Jacob había abandonado Forks y que no tenía planes de regresar. Cuando me levante en la mañana escuche a Charlie discutir con alguien por teléfono.

-¡¿Cómo que no importa?!- mi padre no estaba hablando estaba gritando.

-¡¿Qué no lo ocurrirá nada malo?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! Cuando Bella lo sepa morirá de pena. No me importa lo que pienses Billy, metete tu estupida comprensión por donde te caiga- Después de esas palabras tan pocos corteses Charlie corto el teléfono.

-¿Qué va mal?- Pregunte insegura.

-OH, Bella sucedió algo horrible- Charlie tenia una cara de dolor que apretó mi pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- ya no aguantaba más ¿le había pasado algo malo a Jacob?, mi mejor amigo hombre lobo no me hablaba hace mucho y era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Bella, Jacob se ha ido – Grito Edward al tiempo que lanzaba un sosoyo.

Era eso. Si Billy no estaba preocupado yo tampoco debía estarlo, es decir, Jake sabia cuidarse solo y no le pasaría nada malo, además por mucho que escapara siempre sabríamos de el, ya que los Licántropos se podían comunicar, además Jake no viajaría solo convertido en humano. Si había cosas por las que debía preocuparme no era por el. El problema era, ¿Cómo se lo explicaba a Charlie?

-Tranquilo papá Jake ya es grande y puedes cuidarse solo- La verdad era que pronunciar su nombre creaba un gran vació en mi pecho por lo que preferí cambiar de tema, además Charlie comenzaba a tener una expresión en el rostro que me atemorizaba- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Bella, ¡Jacob se fue!, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que el sabe cuidarse? ¡Es solo un niño aún! Si tú ni Billy piensan hacer algo yo lo are- Salio disparado de la casa dejándome con mi dolor y culpa.

El humor de Charlie no mejoro ni un poco, solo se mostraba de mejor humor cuando Alice nos visitaba, Esos días pasaron muy largos y llego el día en que todo lo que había aceptado debía llegar a mi.

-Mierda, justo cuando iba a ver a Edward mi súper Chevy me falla. ¿Qué tienes bebe?- Pregunte a mi auto.

-Creo que ha muerto- Dijo una voz detrás de mi que me sobresalto.

-Edward- Grite y me abalance sobre el y le di un efusivo beso, como era de esperar el me separo a los pocos segundos.

-Supongo que querrás que revise tu auto- Sonrió

-Por favor- Sonreí

Mi Monovolumen paso a mejor vida ese día, a la semana siguiente Edward me trajo un estrafalario auto que debí aceptar dada las circunstancias… Charlie casi muere cuando lo vio y en el pueblo no se hablaba de otra cosa, el auto un lujoso, ostentoso mercedes guardián. Un menudo tanque a prueba de bombas, la verdad es que en cuanto se refería a Edward todo era ostentoso y exagerado, así que no discutí, soportar todo eso me llevaría a la mas completa felicidad, por eso no puse objeción.

**Viernes 8 Agosto.**

Me dirigía hacia la casa de mi hermosa mejor amiga Alice, la pequeña monstruosa que hacia de estos días tan horribles mas horribles aun, no solo por que todo el pueblo andaba rumoreando de los costosos regalos que mi Edward me hacia, si no por el ostentoso banquete que se estaba preparando y los lujos a que mi boda refería.

Estos días estaban lejos de acabarse, Edward estaba yendo a cazar una vez a la semana, salida de hermanos según el, esto me podía más nerviosa aun y notaba que sus ausencias las provocaba para aumentar mi desesperación y reducir su disimulado nerviosismo. Aunque Edward no lo quería admitir yo notaba lo nervioso que estaba y utilizaba sus estupidas necesidades vampiricas para poder alejarse de los problemas y preocupaciones. Los padrinos de boda ya estaban listos, serían Alice (por supuesto) y Seth. Edward sorprendentemente había escogido a Seth como su padrino, ellos habían tomado una gran amistad y todos los fines de semanas que Edward se iba de caza era acompañando por Seth y por alguno de sus amigos Licántropos y Junto a sus hermanos vampiros.

La amistad con Seth me dejaba mas tranquila, a el podía preguntarle como estaba Jacob y era con el mejor que me llevaba, la verdad su amistad era la prueba para demostrar que los Licántropos y los Vampiros podían ser amigos.

Así es como llegamos a hoy, Viernes, debía ir a casa de Alice a ver preparativos y a hablar con Rosalie, de no ser por esta ultima hubiese inventado cualquier excusa para no acudir donde Alice. La verdad es que deseaba con toda las fuerzas de mi corazón que Rose me aceptara como su hermana y ahora que ella deseaba hablar conmigo no me podía negar. A decir verdad aunque sabia que jamás me aceptaría como una de ellos tenia la esperanza de que si lo hiciera.

Cuando llegue a la mansión de los Cullen no necesite tocar la puerta, esta ya estaba abierta, me sorprendió el no ver a Alice parada en ella esperándome, cuando abrí la gran puerta blanca encontré todo oscuro y me comencé a asustar era extraño que no hubiera nadie en casa de los Cullen y me comencé a poner nerviosa, me imagine las cosas más terribles, después de todo lo que había vivido en mi vida, me había vuelto un poco paranoica, no me sorprendería si apareciera una vampiro celosa buscando venganza o una manada de Magos tratando de robar mi sangre por alguna razón desconocida, reí y fue cuando vi por que tanto misterio y oscuridad.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron una jauría de mujeres al tiempo que encendían la luz.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunte buscando el rostro de un pequeño monstruo de pelo azabache.

-Disfruta Bella, todas tus amigas están aquí para celebrar tu despedida de soltera- Entonces note que faltaba solo una semana para mi matrimonio, tragué saliva y respire profundo o pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar. Era cierto lo que decía Alice, todas mis amigas y algunas chicas que no conocía sus nombres pero sabia que había compartido con ellas algún día estaban en casa de los Cullen, todas me felicitaban al tiempo que Alice me vestía con gorros que tenían formas extrañas, me ponía serpentinas alrededor del cuello, mientras hacia sonar una especie de bocina que siempre ocupan en las fiestas, la casa estaba decorada como para una enorme fiesta y todas usaban los decorativos que Alice me acaba de poner.

Entonces se apagaron las luces y de la gran escalera bajo un hombre con uniforme de policía, era bastante guapo y tenia una cantidad de músculos increíbles, comenzó a sacarse la ropa y hacer bailes sexy, yo no podía moverme estaba absorta en mis sentimientos de rabia hacia Alice y Rose por engañarme y de desesperación por encontrar la forma mas sencilla de que me tragara la tierra, todo el mundo me miraba y algunas me hablaban pero no podía reaccionar y lentamente comencé a marearme y ver como todo se sentía a lo lejos, eso fue lo ultimo que recordé.

Desperté por el fuerte mormullo que se escuchaba a mi lado, sentía como discutían dos personas y otra avisaba que me estaba despertando, el olor a alcohol era demasiado fuerte.

-Despertó- Esa era la voz de Angela

-Bella ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Alice con cara de culpabilidad.

Me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Edward (el único que tenia cama), y tenia un montón de ojos curiosos sobre mi.

-¿Que ocurrió? – Lentamente comencé a recordar el bochorno que me había hecho pasar Alice.

-Te desmayaste- Luego acerco su boca a mi oído y pronuncio palabras que solo yo pude escuchar – Lo siento Bella, te dijo que no lo vi venir.

-Esta bien vayan a divertirse, Bella esta bien y yo la cuidare, ve Alice- Dijo en tono autoritario Rose, me sorprendió que accediera a quedarse junto a mi.

Cuando todas salieron y finalmente nos quedamos solas con Rosalie ella hablo.

-Alice mintió- Dijo Rose – Claro que vio cuando te desmayabas, pero te recuperabas inmediatamente y eras obligada a bajar a divertirte con tus amigas, así que no le dio importancia a tu desmayo.

No sabia como reaccionar, en pocos segundos Rose había hablado mucho, me comencé a asustar pero aun así sentía que debía seguir con la conversación

-Tú también mentiste, me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y era un simple engaño para que pudiera cumplir las expectativas de Alice- Dije algo decepcionada.

-En parte tienes razón, no fue hasta que despertaste que tome la decisión de si hablar contigo, cuando te llame no estaba segura de si podía hacerlo, ahora si.

Sus palabras me dejaron aun con más miedo ¿Qué era lo que Rosalie deseaba hablar conmigo?, trague saliva y ella lo tomo como una invitación para continuar su historia.

-Bella, veras, se que si te aceptara como una hermana cumpliría las expectativas que todos tienen, es decir que haría feliz a mi familia y no ahí nada que desee mas que hacer feliz a Emmett pero jamás Bella, escúchame bien, Jamás podré aceptar tu decisión por que es una locura y en unos años mas cuando tengas ya mucho tiempo te darás cuenta que haz tomado el camino equivocado y yo estaré ahí para decir te lo dije. Aún así, te acepto como mi hermana Bella, te acepto a ti, pero no a tu decisión y creedme que esto lo hago por mi familia y por que ya me di cuenta que lo aras aunque yo te suplique que no lo hagas-

Las palabras de Rose resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez, luego de decirlas se impulso hacia mi y me abrazo. Me congele no sabia que decir.

-Gracias Rose- Las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos y todo se veía borroso- No sabes lo preciada que es para mi tu aceptación.

-De nada Bella, creo que Alice quiere hablar contigo- Me soltó de sus brazos y se despidió con un tímido beso en la mejilla, yo no podía caer en tanta felicidad.

Al segundo después Alice hizo una entrada triunfal a mi dormitorio, ósea al dormitorio de Edward, ósea al dormitorio de los dos. Rosalie me beso la mejilla tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar y salio del cuarto.

-Desde el momento que me llamaste sabias que Rose me aceptaría- No era una pregunta.

-Si Bella, con los gritos de las chicas allá abajo ella no escuchara lo que te estoy diciendo, pero debes saber que Rose siempre te ha aceptado, es solo que ella deseaba que tu tomaras otro camino- Susurro Alice

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices que ella siempre me ha aceptado?- Pregunte incrédula

- Bella, El vestido de novia que te estoy arreglando, es el primer vestido que Rose uso para cazarse con Emmett, en cuanto le conté que tu ya habías tomado la decisión de casarte ella me lo dio, ella desea que seas feliz, aunque te equivoques. Desde hace algún tiempo te viene viendo como una hermana pero es tan arrogante que no quería decirte nada, a ella le cuesta expresar lo que siente. Bella si Rose no te quisiera no se preocuparía tanto por ti.

No podía escuchar mas, decidí correr por las escaleras, cuando llegue al piso de abajo, Rose miraba al hombre que bailaba sexy y sonreía. Hice que detuvieran la música, las chicas se enojaron por que todas estaban muy contentas con el espectáculo. Antes que Rose pudiera reaccionar me abalance sobre ella y la abrase.

-Gracias Rose- Las lagrimas caían solas no podía controlarlas.

- De nada Bella, emmm Podrías soltarme me estas asfixiando- Sabia a que se refería, obviamente yo no podía asfixiar a Rose, pero si podía hacerla sentir hambrienta, sabia que Rose tenia autocontrol, pero hacia mas de 2 semanas que no iba de caza. Me aparte de ella aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Muy bien que continué la fiesta- Alice venia bajando de las escaleras y pidió a la persona que estaba poniendo música que siguiera con la fiesta.

En resumen esa noche fue agotadora, luego de cumplir todas las expectativas de Alice y las Rose también me fui a la cama. Sabia que me esperaban unos largos días pero cada día, Gracias a Dios, encontraba algo que me daba una luz para seguir, hoy era el cambio de actitud que Rose había tenido hacia mi. La verdad es que me costo alrededor de 2 años pero conseguí que ella me aceptara como a una hermana y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, me quería y se preocupaba por mi ahora solo debía esperar una semana mas y seria la flameante esposa Cullen. Aunque estaba acostada no podía dormir, aun así no recordaba los suplicios que había aguantado esa noche, después de todo, las cosas dolorosas las tendía a olvidar, mas ahora que tenia muchas cosas lindas en las que pensar, en una semana mas Edward seria mío. Su cuerpo seria mío.

**Es completamente corto por que no se que más poner. Además ahora viene el capitulo interesante (6) **

**EL MATRIMONIO. :D**


End file.
